True Love
by Mrs.CaptainJackSparrow1234
Summary: I got this idea from another story, where something vaguely similar happened, but not the exact same.  The paring is mirokusango.  My third story, so please don't be too harsh!  Oneshot.


I do not own InuYasha, but if I did, it wouldn't be ending!

"HIRAKOTSU!" Sango cried, throwing her weapon at Naraku. It cut off a few of his many limbs, but they grew back almost immediately. InuYasha growled menacingly.

"WIND SCAR!" He yelled, unleashing the yellow waves at Naraku's hideous form. Naraku snickered, a purple barrier appearing, blocking the attack. InuYasha cursed, and stood ready with his Tetsuiga. Kagome stood off to the side, her bow and arrow ready.

"Naraku, you're going down!" she yelled, shooting an arrow of purity at him. But Kanna stood in front of it, and the arrow shot back at her. Kagome stood in her place, petrified by fear.

"Kagome!" InuYasha cried, running over and pushed her out of the way at the last second. Miroku had his hand on the prayer beads covering the wind tunnel.

"Miroku, don't!" Sango yelled. Naraku's pousinous insects hovered a few feet away.

"I have no choice, nothing is working!" Miroku yelled.

Naraku laughed. "Would you sacrifice your life, monk? For your friends?" He asked. Sango had tears brimming her hazel eyes. Miroku unleashed his wind tunnel.

"Wind tunnel!" He yelled, and Naraku's eyes went wide.

"Why..why would he do this?" Naraku said.. " I do not understand."

"Of course you don't!" Miroku yelled over the roar of his wind tunnel, wincing as the insects were sucked up. "You could never understand the love I have for Sango!"

Sango's eyes went wide. "M..Miroku." she stammered. A deep blush appeared on her cheeks. She had feelings for him, but she didn't know that he, a perverted womansiser, could..or would love her.

Naraku was pulled closer, and he was sucked in soon enough, along with Kanna and Kagura Miroku quickly sealed the wind tunnel, falling to his knees.

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled, running over to his side. His eyes were barely open. "You sucked in too many." She said, tears in her eyes. InuYasha and Kagome stood a few feet away, watching worridly, Kagome crying as InuYasha comforted her.

Miroku smiled weakly up at Sango. "My dear Sango, I die with no regrets. I love you, and I'm glad that I finally was able to tell you." He said.

Sango gasped. "No..Miroku, you're not going to die!" she cried, her tears falling on his cheeks.

"I'm afraid so, Sango. My time on this earth is up, but I will never forget you. I love you." He said, as he took his last breath, closing his eyes.

Sango burst into hysterical tears. "Miroku..Miroku, answer me! Don't die!" she cried.

Kagome walked over, and put her arms around her sobbing friend. "It'll be okay.." She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek as well. Sango shoved her off, a bit too rough.

"No, it won't!" She yelled. "I..I never even got to tell him that I love him.." She whispered.

-1 Year Later-

Sango awoke from a restless sleep, getting up and walking out of Kaede's hut. She wandered into the woods, restless. 'Nothing has been the same..' She thought. 'Ever since he died..' She sighed, and sat down on a fallen log deep within the forest. 'What's even worse…I never got to say that I love him.' She burst into tears.

Miroku wandered through the woods aimlessly. It had been this way for 9 months. No, he wasn't a ghost. After the battle with Naraku, the final battle, Miroku's wind tunnel had disappeared, and everyone left him for dead. But he wasn't. For the last year, he had been recovering and searching for Sango. You see, Miroku had been found by some traveling villagers looking for herbs. They saw he still had a pulse, and took care of him. Now he was looking for his dear Sango. He tripped over a log, and got up, burshing himself off. He heard faint crying coming from not too far away. He followed it, and gasped. "Sango.." He whispered, coming closer.

Sango thought she heard a voice, and turned around, only to see Miroku. "M..Miroku?" She asked, standing. 'No, I'm dreaming.' She thought. 'He's dead…He died.' She thought. But she couldn't help but hope. Hope that it was him.

Miroku's mouth was open wide. "Sango." He whispered, running over and pulling her into a tight embrace. "Sango.." He said again.

Sango gasped. "Miroku..is it really you? I thought you were dead." She whispered, crying into his robes.

"So did I, Sango, so did I." He said. He pulled back, his hands on her shoulder. "You see, I was taken in by some villagers. They took care of me, and for 9 months I have been traveling, trying to find you. And now I have." He said.

Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'He's alive..He's really alive!' She thought, and her tears of sorrow turned to tears of joy. She looked up at him.

"Sango, I love you." Miroku said.

"I love you too, Miroku." She whispered. Miroku leaned down, and pressed his lips against hers.

Sango couldn't register what was happening. 'Miroku,' She though happily, losing herself in the kiss. She kissed him back, never wanting to stop.

R&R PLEASE!


End file.
